A Love Like White Roses
by BlueEyedIceprincess
Summary: After spending years of fighting for their lives, Elena has come to face yet another death. As love tears them apart, will love be the only remedy able to bring them back together? Or is their love slowly dying as the white rose withers..


_**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever, and I'm only trying this. It's an outcast and I'm not even sure I am going to end it, but let's see how you will react to it. Please leave a comment or review or whatever you do and let me know what you think. I am still trying to figure out how this thing work, so if anyone wants to help or give me some advise, I would be grateful. **_

_**Before you continue on reading I will just apologize for grammar errors or spelling mistakes etc. **  
_

_**- BlueEyedIceprincess.**_

_Pictures were rushing through my head. Memories were forgotten and smiles were breaking. Kisses were history and the same was my life._

_**Prologue**_

**His body was without movements. His eyes were without emotions. Everything about him seemed dead. He was cold, numb. And there was nothing I could do to save him. The tears were streaming down my cheeks, as I screamed in desperation. Someone dragged me away from him, just as I was about to kneel down, next to his motionless body. If it hadn't been for the arms around me, I wouldn't have been able to stand a second longer. He was gone. Everything in Stefan's eyes showed me that Matt was dead, and when he closed Matt's eyes, I broke. A piece of me died in that second. It died with Matt. **

_Chapter __I, __Confrontation_

The world seemed so bright, as the sun rose from the horizon. Everything seemed so clear and peaceful, but of course, nothing is what it seems like. This I learned when I first met Damon Salvatore. He wasn't what he pretended to be. His jet black hair and muscular bone structure made him almost irresistible to every woman on earth. It made him irresistible to me. If someone had told me about his past, or about what he was, everything would have been easier. At least, this is what I kept telling myself to get through the day. I had lost so many loved ones in the last couple of years, ever since he stepped into my world.

As the sun lit up my room, a ray fell on a crystal figure my mother once gave me. It was placed on the windowsill, making sure that it caught every sunray when it had the chance. The crystal sent reflections of rainbow colored light towards the wall. Usually, I would have glanced at it, being able to see the beauty in it. But usually, was not today. My eyes kept starring out the window until I felt as though I was not alone in my room. A reflection in the window, made me turn around, standing face to face with Damon. His eyes were looking into mine, with a gaze as though he saw through my eyes, and into my soul. This look used to give me chills, and make me blush, but not today. Today, the only thing I could think of, was the fact that he sacrificed my best friend. The one friend of mine that was still human, without anything supernatural to him. My eyes widened for a moment, full of surprise, before I just stood there. His presence made me weak, even after everything he had done. Even after everything he had done to me."What are you doing here Damon?" My eyes kept looking into his, captivated by the emotions that he tried so hard to hide. His coal black eyes flickered for a second, before answering me. "You didn't answer any of my calls." I let out a sigh. I was not surprised that he didn't answer my question. It was a tendency he used to have. He would seem all concerned, before being snarky, just to cover up the fact that he cared. That he was feeling something. "Oh, the six missed calls? Sorry, my phone died." My voice had a harsh tone to it, which only resulted in him sighing. Damon was aware of the fact that what he had done, was nothing easy to forgive. You could read it in his eyes, and in his movements. He was frustrated, and he hated himself for what he had done. That was one of the things about himself that he hated. He was impulsive, and didn't realize what he had done, before it was too late to change. "Listen, Elena.." Skeptically I raised an eyebrow, while crossing my arms. The air in my bedroom was heavy and tense, which caused me to focus on my breathing. It hurt, so bad, having to listen to him. Listening to his reason for sacrificing Matt. "He wanted to, and if he hadn't done it, you'd be dead by now." His eyes felt like spikes. They stared into mine, as though it would make me believe that it was okay. But it wasn't. Whatever he told me couldn't make this okay. Nothing, could make this okay. He had sacrificed my best friend like he was nothing but an animal. "I'd rather be dead than him. I thought you, of anyone, would understand that." I knew that he would sacrifice himself for his brother, or even for me. While I in this very moment, came to doubt. "Or maybe I was wrong. Maybe, you really are nothing, but a monster." This, I knew was not true. The only reason why I said it, was so that I could hurt him. I wanted to hurt him, for hurting me. And I knew that it would hurt him. I could read it in his face. In his eyes. I was the one who had always believed in him, who had always seen the better in him. I was the one who had helped him change. I helped him find the man, he lost many years ago to darkness, and to his true nature. His eyes showed different emotions as a reaction to my words. Sadness, disappointment, betrayal, anger. He was heartbroken. The past we had, was special. Everything about it was so intense, so true. So honest and pure, that I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to find anything like it again. Damon was speechless. He was too hurt to say anything, and as much as I wanted to take back my words, I didn't. The words had been said, and nothing could change that. Slowly, he started to walk away with sunken shoulders. I kept watching him as he walked away, trying to hide how much I was hurting.


End file.
